Administrative Structure
The Administrative Structure of Saiunkoku's Outer Court is based off of the system used in China during its imperial period. It's complete form emerged in the Sui dynasty and was adopted by other Chinese dynasties following this. The provincial administrative structure is also based off of the system used in China's imperial period. Grand Advisors The Three Grand Advisors (三師 Sanshi) are three elders who are the Emperor's closest advisers. *The last known person to hold the title of Taishi (太傅 Taishi) is Shou Yousen. *The last known person to hold the title of Taifu (太傅 Taifu) is Sou Shungai. *The last known person to hold the title of Taihou (太保 Taihō) is Sa Enjun. The title of Taihou is currently vacant because Sa Enjun is now deceased. Four Departments & Six Ministries Four Departments The Four Departments & Six Ministries (四省六部 YonshōRikubu) are similar to the traditional structure except for the extra Department of the Cave of Immortals. *The Department of State Affairs (尚書省 Shōshoshō) controls the six ministries and is the highest executive institution of the imperial government. This department's last known Secretaries, otherwise known as the Prime Ministers (首相 Shushō), are Hyou Ryou Jr. and Shuuran and their predecessors are Li Kouyuu. Li Kouyuu's predecessors are Shou Yousen, Tei Yuushun, Ki Kouki and Kei Yuuri respectively. The Deputy Prime Minister seat is currently vacant and has been for quite some time. *The Department of Royal Commandment Affairs (門下省 Monkashō)'s function is to advise the emperor and the Central Secretariat, and to review edicts and commands. It is one of two of the Noble Faction's secret meeting places. Even the Deputy Secretary of this department holds a higher position than the Ministers and Vice Ministers of the Six Ministries and the Chief of the Censorate. This department's last known Secretary is Ou Ki and the last known Deputy Secretary is Ryou Anju. *The Department of the Central Secretariat (中書省 Chūshoshō) is the main policy-formulating agency that is responsible for proposing and drafting all imperial decrees, but its actual function varies at different times. This department's last known Secretary is unknown and and the last known Deputy Secretary is unknown . Both seats were most likely empty during Emperor Shi Ryuuki's reign. Known officials include Shin Suou. *The Department of the Cave of Immortals (仙洞省 Sendōshō)'s main role is to study the history of Saiunkoku. It is composed of only a small number of people, and most of them are researchers of the Eight Colored Immortals. The Shrine of the Cave of Immortals is said to be the home of the Eight Colored and it falls under the jurisdiction of this department. Other responsibilities include astronomy, divination, the enthronement ceremony and managing the treasured swords, Kanshou and Bakuya. They are also in charge of protecting the sacred charms of the Eight Colored Clans. The Secretary of the Department of the Cave of Immortals must be someone from the Hyou Clan and, as a result, the seat tends to be vacant, or held only temporarily. They act as a representative of the Hyou Clan. Approval from the Department of the Shrine of the Cave of Immortals is necessary for a King’s accession and marriage, and this right has protected the Imperial Family numerous times. The Secretary is free to come and go from the Censorate as they please. This department’s last known Secretary is Hyou Riou Jr. and the last known Deputy Secretary is Uu Uu. Six Ministries *The Ministry of Civil Administration (吏部 Ribu) is in charge of appointments, merit ratings, promotions, and demotions of officials, as well as granting of honorific titles. The ministry is known as the “Hideout of the Demon’s Ministry of Civil Administration” (悪鬼巣窟の吏部 Akkisōkutsu no Ribu)'' because when an official is assigned here, 80% of their personality warps. Even then, the remaining 20% of their personality was originally like that of a demon's anyway. There are government officials that go undercover to do personnel evaluations. The last known Minister is You Shuu and his predecessor is Kou Reishin. The last known Vice-Minister is Li Kouyuu but the seat is currently vacant. Undercover officials from this ministry are, by far, the most capable and they possess exceptional abilities, so one of them will most likely become Vice Minister of Civil Administration. Known Officials include Heki Hakumei and You Shuu. *The '''Ministry of Revenue' (户部 Shōbu) is in charge of finances, gathering census data, collecting taxes, and handling state revenues, while there are two offices of currency that were subordinate to it. Because of how hard Kou Houju works his subordinates to get ahead, the ministry is known as the "Devil's Ministry of Revenue" (魔の戸部 Ma no Shōbu). ''Responsible for the management of the Treasure Room. The last known Minister is Kou Houju and the last known Vice-Minister is Kei Yuuri. *The '''Ministry of Rites' (礼部 Reibu) is in charge of education, diplomacy, state ceremonies, rituals, and sacrifices. It also oversees registers for Buddhist and Daoist priesthoods and even the reception of envoys from tributary states. It was responsible for the Imperial Examination process and the training of new officials. They are in charge of researchers and university graduates. The last known Minister is Ro and his predecessor is Sai. The last known Vice-Minister is unknown. Known Officials include Wa. *The Ministry of Defense (兵部 Hyōbu) is in charge of the appointments, promotions, and demotions of military officers, the maintenance of military installations, equipment, and weapons, as well as the courier system. During war, high-ranking officials in the Ministry of Defense are also responsible in providing strategies for commanding generals, and sometimes even serve as commanding generals themselves. The last known Minister is Son Ryouou. The last known Vice-Minister is Shiba Jin and his predecessor is Mou. *The Ministry of Justice (刑部 Keibu) is in charge of judicial and penal processes, but has no supervisory role over the Censorate or the Grand Court of Revision. The ministry is also known as the "Curse of the Ministry of Justice" (呪いの刑部 Noroi no'' Keibu''). ''The last known Minister is Rai Shunshin and the last known Vice-Minister is unknown. *The '''Ministry of Works' (工部 Kōbu) is in charge of government construction projects, hiring of artisans and laborers for temporary service, manufacturing government equipment, the maintenance of roads and canals, standardization of weights and measures, and the gathering of resources from the countryside. Since Kan Hishou became the Minister, anyone who is transferred to the Ministry of Works is forced into a drinking contest with him, so the officials that don’t drink are afraid of him. The last known Minister is Sai Rin and her predecessor is Kan Hishou. The last known Vice-Minister is Ouyou Gyoku. Exclusive Departments Departments that only exist in Saiunkoku. *The Secretarial Department (秘書省 Hishoshō)'s function is unknown. The Royal Archives (府庫 Fuko) falls under its jurisdiction and is where books and old documents are stored. Kou Shouka was the official in charge of the Royal Archives. *The Maid of Honor Department (内侍省 Naijishō) is a department that manages the Imperial Harem. *The Inner Palace Department (殿中省 Denchūshō)'s function is unknown. The Pharmaceutical Division falls under its jurisdiction. Censorate The Censorate (御史台 Gyoshidai) is a high level supervisory agency in the Imperial Outer Court. *The Censorate is in charge of inspection and has independent investigation and apprehension rights (specialises in the inspection of government officials). There are undercover officials for unofficial and covert inspections. Censors are described as the "Eyes and Ears" of the Emperor who check officials at each level to prevent corruption and malfeasance, a common occurrence in that period. Stories tell of righteous censors revealing corruption as well as censors who accept bribes. They are feared and disliked, and have to move around constantly to perform their duties but their mobility renders even the King speechless. The organisation is composed mostly of members of the Noble Faction, so there is some doubt about their impartiality. It is one of two of the Noble Faction’s secret meeting places. The Chief of the Censorate is ranked above the Ministers of the Six Ministries, and the holder of the Upper Senior Third Rank. Previously, the Chief’s rank was at the same level as the Vice-Ministers of the Six Ministries, but it was raised during Ou Ki’s time as Chief. The seal bears a crest of the “Rising Sun and Paulownia Flowers” (旭日と桐 Kyokujitsu To Kiri Hana). The last known Chief of the Censorate is Riku Seiga and his predecessors are Ou Ki and Ki Kouki respectively. The Deputy Chief's seat is currently vacant. Known Censors include Kou Shuurei and Shin Suou. Nine Temples The Nine Temples (九寺 Kyūji) are temples connected to the Imperial Palace and are under the control of certain Ministries. * The Kouroji Temple (鴻臚寺 Kōroji) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Revenue. This temple has a primarily diplomatic role and is responsible for the reception, greeting and accommodation of foreign envoys and funeral services. This has been given to the Shinouji Temple. The origin of this temple comes from the HongLu Temple (鴻臚寺 HóngLúSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. * The Taijouji (太常寺 Taijōji) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Works. This temple's responsibilities include rituals, ceremonies, worshipping of Heaven, the Gods of Earth and Grain and management of music, doctors and divination in the Imperial Court. The origin of this temple comes from the TaiChang Temple (鴻臚寺 TàiChángSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. This temple also has a large Medical Sector which manages all of the court physicians and doctors. The head of this sector is Tou. * The Shinouji (司農寺 Shinōji) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Revenue. This temple's responsibilities include the management of the National Treasury, expenditures and grains. The origin of this temple comes from the Si Nong Temple (鴻臚寺 SīNóngSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. Ryuuki receives complaints about the consumption of alcohol by the Elite Army and the Department of State Affairs. * The Dairiji (大理寺 Dairiji) is responsible for the High Court. The origin of this temple comes from the DaiLi Temple (大理寺 DàLǐSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. Elite Army The Elite Army (禁軍 Kingun) is divided into two sections. The Elite Army is in charge of the personal protection of the Emperor and patrolling the Imperial Court. Many of the military officers are of noble birth, but selection of military officers relies on the Merit System. It falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Defense. At the end of every year, because of their lack of popularity with women (and other reasons like that), military officers often usher in the new year with regrets and by drinking their sorrows away. Soldiers of the Elite Army are rarely sent out into the frontline unless it is a time of great political or social unrest or are commanded to do so by the Emperor. *The Grand General (大将軍 Dai Shogun) of the Right Plume Forest Army (右羽林軍 Uuringun) is Haku Raien. Known Generals include Ran Shuuei and Kou Kanshou. Known military officers include Shi Seiran and Kou Kanshou. *The Grand General (大将軍 Dai Shogun) of the Left 'Plume Forest '''Army '(左羽林軍 Sauringun) is Koku Yousei. Second Office Crowned Prince Office The '''Crowned Prince Office (二府 Nifu)'s function is unknown. There is a position that has control over medication. Other Imperial Academy’s Bureau of Arts The Imperial Academy’s Bureau of Arts (翰林院図画局 Kanrininzugakyoku) manages books, calligraphy and paintings. The Director has retired so the seat is currently vacant. Known officials include Shin Ensai. Sixteenth Guard The Sixteenth Guard (十六衛 Jūrokue) Shi Seiran once belonged to the Sixteenth Guard. Provincial Officials Shi Province Officials/Imperial Court Officials Shi Province's Governors (紫州州牧 Shishū Shūboku) have not made any appearances which is mostly likely due to this being the Imperial Capital and therefore, the Outer Court governs those within this Province. *Known Officials include those in the Four Departments & Six Ministries. Ran Province Officials Ran Province's Governors (蓝州州牧 Ranshū Shūboku) * Ran Province's last known Governor is Kyou Bunchuu and his predecessor is Son Ryouou. *Ran Province's last known Lieutenant Governor is an unnamed official that does appear in person. Kou Province Officials (红) Kou Province's Governors (红州州牧 Kōshū Shūboku) * Kou Province's last known Governor is Ryuu Shibi. *Kou Province's last known Lieutenant Governor is Jun Iku. Kou Province Officials (黄) Kou Province's Governors (黄州州牧 Kōshū Shūboku) have not made any appearances. * Kou Province's last known Governor is unknown. *Kou Province's last known Lieutenant Governor is unknown. Heki Province Officials Heki Province's Governors (碧州州牧 Hekishū Shūboku) * Heki Province's last known Governor is Ouyou Gyoku and his predecessor is Kei Na. * Heki Province's last known Lieutenant Governor is unknown. Koku Province Officials Koku Province's Governors (黑州州牧 Kokushū Shūboku) * Koku Province's last known Governor is Kai Yu. * Koku Province's last known Lieutenant Governor is unknown. Haku Province Officials Haku Province's Governors (白州州牧 Hakushū Shūboku) have not made any appearances. * Haku Province's last known Governor is unknown. * Haku Province's last known Lieutenant Governor is unknown. Sa Province Officials Sa Province's Governors (茶州州牧 Sashū Shūboku) have made the most appearances as there are two arcs that focus on Sa Province. Before Rou Ensei, were either assassinated or bribed and so, most were unwilling to fill this position. * Sa Province's last known Governor is Kai Yu and his predecessors are To Eigetsu and Kou Shuurei. Their predecessor is Rou Ensei. * Sa Province's last known Lieutenant Governor is Rou Ensei and his predecessor is Tei Yuushun. * Hei is the Prefectural Governor of Korin. Sekiei Village is also within his jurisdiction. * Sai Shin is the Prefectural Governor of Kinka, the merchant's capital. * Known officials include Mei Sai. Joukan * Joukan (冗官 Jōkan) are officials that have no formal rank or positions within the Outer Court and are officials in name only. They are also known as supernumerary officials. Known officials include Hou Shukuga, Kou Shuurei and To Eigetsu. You Shuu and Riku Seiga were undercover. Category:Terminology